


Let's Go Jump on Saturn's Rings

by TheVesselFamily



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Blood, Bullying, Crying, Homophobia, M/M, Stuttering Jeremy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 18:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14141952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVesselFamily/pseuds/TheVesselFamily
Summary: Tears of Stars fell down his face gently, blood of every colour seeped through his fingers. He felt weak, tired, terrible. He just wanted Michael. He sat waiting, and waiting, and waiting, but no one came.





	Let's Go Jump on Saturn's Rings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheMcBunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMcBunny/gifts).



> Another song based title! Nothing like the song, though.  
> I wanted a fic were Jeremy was like, bleeding and crying, and shuffles himself back home. And then Micheal comes to the rescue! McBunny never gets the fics she wants.

Tears of stars fell down his face gently, blood of every colour seeped through his fingers. He felt weak, tired, terrible. He just wanted Michael. He sat waiting, and waiting, and waiting, but no one came.

Against the lockers he heard the banging of his tormentors, kicking and laughing. He felt his body ache in resistance to the sudden movement he made to get away, but felt rough hands grab a hold of his hair and slam him to the locker. 

"Hey, pretty boy." The face said. He had to desperately push the incentive to laugh away, the cretin's face was all disproportionate. His nose was fat, and far to flat to be even remotely considered at least a little bit okay. His eyelids seemed far to stretched out, making the already disgustingly small eyes seem like under grown grape seeds. "Still here? Thought we got rid of you"

Another tuned in, a high, ear piercing voice, "where's your boyfriend? Huh?" 

A much more clear voice rang, he shuttered as he recognized it was Dustin Cropp, Michael's crush since the sixth grade, "Probably at home, jerking off to some Zombie game. Doesn't that hurt, Heere? Knowing even your _boyfriend_ thinks the undead is hotter than you?"

 "L-leave m-m-e al-alone." He choked up. He felt his face heat up, why, oh why of all times does his stutter grow worse in times like this. 

"Oh-oh-o-o-ok-k-kay, i-i-i-f-f y-y-you i-insi-sist," came Dustin, in an awful attempt at an annoying splutter and cry.

He felt hot tears fill his eyes. A swift, hard slap knocked his face into the red locker, he started examining every detail.

The locker diagonal from the one he was pushed against was number 104, which means the one above it was Michael's. Michael, Michael, where is Michael? 

At the end of the hall was a sign up for a ballroom club, like he'd ever sign up. The cretin in front of him had rolls of sweat rolling from his buzz cut, he looked like an over-cooked pig. 

A hard lunge of a fist in his stomach snapped him back to the cretin.

He struggled with trying to get out of the pig's hold, letting out muffled whimpers after the cretin grabbed hold of his shoulder. 

He heard a door open, followed by an older woman's voice, "what's going on here?" And all the gang beasts hauled ass to get away from the scene. 

His savior made her way over as he started sobbing. "Oh, dear, Jeremy, let's get you out of here, do you have a ride?" All Jeremy could do was shake his head solemnly. She rubbed her hand up and down his arm gently. "Would you like to call someone?" Nod. "Okay, let's get you down to the office."

The office the ladies asked him who did it, he didn't realize how hard the cretin punched him until he choked out, "D-Dustin C-C-ropp." 

They promised him Dustin's and the other beasts five week suspension before he grabbed the phone. He thought of his dad's number before sliding that thought away. He quickly dialed Micheal's number and let the phone ring.

"Uh, hello?" Michael sounded confused, "who is this?"

"H-hey M-Mike." He smiled, just hearing Michael's voice, he felt the tension flood out of him.

"Hey Jer! What's up? Your dad texted me asking if you were with me, where are you?"

"S-school," he gasped out, "can y-you c-come pi-ck m-me up?"

"Uh, okay, I'll be there soon." He could feel the smile in Michael's voice. He felt heartbroken and empty when Michael hung up.

He shuffled to a comfy chair in the waiting room. One of the ladies was staring at him, "do you want to sit in the sick room?" She asked looking him in the eyes. 

The prospect of moving even a centimeter seemed sickening to him.

"I'm not sick." He felt tired, broken. He just wanted Micheal to hurry up. He focused on the clock, the Christmas tree they hadn't taken down, the ugly chairs, everything to make time pass. But the universe wanted to make him suffer. He felt the tears roll down his face and blinked a few times, he kept his eyes open for too long.

Micheal walked in to the office with his toothy grin. "Is Jeremy here?" The lady looked up with weary eyes, then looked quickly to him in a dash of regret. He swears he's never seen Michael's face drop as quickly as it did in that second. His eyebrows furrowed in dismay, his smile turned agonized in no time at all, and his eyes filled with fear and rage. The plethora of emotions that cross over his face was too much, he ran to Jeremy, grabbing his hands and squeezing them tight, muttering things like, _who did this? I'll get them, I swear, oh, Jeremy,_ and _I'm so sorry._

Jeremy was enveloped in one of his favourite hugs, so tight, but so gentle, as if he was made of glass. He felt that way, a porcelain doll, who would break with a single drop. But, he's already been broken, put back together, and broken again. Michael was putting him back together again with practiced fingers. He didn't deserve him. He sobbed quietly as Michael helped him up. He held Jeremy's hand tightly on top of his own, and led him to his car. 

Jeremy was so happy to just be in the presence on Michael, he didn't even look at the car as he entered it.

He didn't think twice about anything. Michael laid his hand on Jeremy's. Michael kissed Jeremy's hand, Michael kissed Jeremy. He was happy. He wanted this. He didn't want anyone else. He'd leave the embarrassment and problems to future Jeremy. For now, Micheal was his, and he wanted to keep it that way.

**Author's Note:**

> I mentioned Pretty boy once  
> Title from the song "Bishounen," by Hikaru Station.  
> Remember, don't be ghetto byee


End file.
